Cure for the Karate Heart
by christian95
Summary: Tigress is sick and Po is there to cure her Po x Tigress


**Hello everybody this is my first Po x Tigress story I hope you all enjoy it and please review kindly so here we are my friends **

**~enjoy~**

Another day of fighting for the furious six as they dubbed themselves since Po's introduction into the team as they fight off a couple of wannabe ninja's Tigress seems a bit off of her game which Po notices and wonders what is wrong out of concern

Po's Pov

_:I wonder what is wrong with Tigress she seemed off guard a bit off her a game I know I probably shouldn't worry…but then again I probably shouldn't feel the way I do I will admit to myself but not to anyone else not even Shifu I have been in love with Tigress since the moment I laid eyes on her I remember countless lonely nice I would dream about her dream about me and her sharing our feelings and finally kissing and embracing one another I just wish she could feel the same I know she won't though I mean look at her and look at me me a fat hunk of lard and her a beautiful perfect warrior so I suppose it's best to just keep this to myself but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check up on her and make sure she is okay: _

Acho! Sneezing could be heard echoing across the halls as Po makes his decent to Tigress's bedroom Po knocks slightly on half opened the door acho! He hears the sneezing up close but apparently Tigress did not hear him so he knocks once more opening the door a little bit more he walks inside

"Tigress" Po whispers in a quiet tone and then he feels the pain of a foot colliding with his face as he is knocks back against a wall

"ahhh pretty stars" Po says in dazed fashion

"PO!" screams Tigress as she runs towards him shocked at what she had done she didn't hear him and panicked when she heard her door open

"Po are you okay?" Tigress says in a quiet tone kneeling down to inspect his damage

"I was about to ask you the same" says Po as he regains his senses

"You're sick aren't you?" Asked Po in a curious tone but knowing tone

"I am not sick I am fine never better as a matter a fact" answered Tigress in matter of fact tone

Aaa…..Acho! suddenly Tigress sneezes Po then raises an eyebrow "a huh sure you aren't sick" says Po in a sarcastically playful manner

"Ugh okay fine I am sick" replies Tigress in a defeated slightly annoyed tone

"Luckily I know what to do" says Po "now lay back get comfortable" Po asks Tigress in a gentle tone

"This isn't some kind of trick is it?" replies Tigress in a deadly tone

"No none at all you just need plenty of rest to get well and ohhhh I got just the thing my father taught me how to relieve sickness it's an herbal noodle soup but it should do the trick" says Po in an optimistic tone and leaves Tigress's room to the kitchen to whip up his father's famous soup

"Hey Po watcha making?" asks Mantis as he suddenly appears

"Oh hey Mantis I am just making my father's famous herbal soup to cure sickness Tigress needs it she is kind of sick right now"

"Oh boy I am sorry to hear that" "that really is nice of you to help her out like that" Mantis says in a nice guy tone

"Thank you Mantis my friend" Po replies back with a smile

"No prob hey we were all thinking of getting together and hanging out later what do ya say?" asks Mantis

"Cant I go to take care of Tigress" replies Po as he mixes his noodle soup

"Okay but if you change your mind we will all be here buddy" replies Mantis back

"Okay later Mantis" answers Po back

"Okay bye" Mantis answers back

_:I knew he cared about Tigress I just didn't know he cared that much best of luck to you and her bud best of luck: _

Just then Po's soup begins boiling in its kettle and "its ready" says Po in an excited tone with a smile on his face he quickly pours the soup into a bowl "perfecto" Po answers in a joking manner kissing his fingers he gathers the soup and heads back to Tigress's room

_Meanwhile….. _

Tigress lays in her bed thinking

_:I do feel bad for striking Po he just came to check up on me he SHOULD have knocked louder but other than that it is a sweet gesture I would be lying if I didn't say he was a sweet guy hell I guess I mind as well say it I have a crush on the fat hunk of panda I mean he is a great guy he is always there for both me and the team when we need him ready to lay his life down on the line for me and the team honestly he isn't bad looking either sure a little chunky but he is cute and he is actually pretty smart when he puts his mind to things and is truly focused: _

"Hey Tigress it's me Po" Po knocks slowly as to avoid getting kicked in the face again

"Come on in Po" answers Tigress in a quiet weak tone

"Here we are my dad's famous curing chicken noodle eat up" Po says to Tigress in a happy cheerful tone

Tigress's hand shakes slightly as she drops it in the soup Po notices this and comes up with an idea

"Here" Po says to Tigress as he lifts up the spoon blowing on it slightly and holding it to her mouth

Tigress looks at him with curiosity and kindness "thank you" she says to him her voice filled kindness and gratitude something she rarely shows Po smiles at her and she takes a bite/sip of the soup "mmmmmm this is delicious" she says to Po with a smile "glad you like it" Po says with a smile he then lifts the spoon yet again blowing on it and feeds it to her once more

Tigress suddenly asks Po "Hey Po?"

"Yes Tigress what is it?" Po asks with curiosity

"I was wondering why are you doing all this" Tigress asks curiously in her tone

"Because….I …care about you deeply" He answers back

"In what way?" she asks

"In…..a….love way" he says quietly before leaning his head down sadly

_:It's now or never Tigress: _

_Tigress suddenly grabs both sides of Po's face kisses him on the lips _

_He kisses back grabbing her waist while she wraps her arms around his neck suddenly they pull back for air _

"_You're going to get sick too" says Tigress with a slight laugh _

"_Anything sickness you have I will glady take" Po says with a smile and laugh _

_They began kissing again Two Karate Hearts united _


End file.
